


Fill me Like a Cream Puff

by BoStarsky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Hux is very nice and soft in this, Identity Porn, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Kylo fulfils his fantasies, M/M, Pining, Public Use, cum dump, his love language is gifts, lots of unsafe sex implied, stuck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo takes advantage of his roommate being out at a job event to fulfil a fantasy, only Hux comes back early to a surprise in their living room.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 129
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	Fill me Like a Cream Puff

**Author's Note:**

> Right... Day one one Stuck Week, here you go!
> 
> Enjoy!

There are many pros to having a roommate, pros that enable Kylo to live somewhere decent at all. He has nothing much to complain about, nothing at all really, Hux is a stellar roommate, if a little strict on some things. The one major con Kylo has found is that Hux never fucking goes anywhere for longer than an hour at a time apart from when they’re both at work. This makes it unreasonably difficult for him to fulfil a specific fantasy which requires time and prep, something that’s near impossible to do on a whim. 

So when luck strikes and Hux mentions being invited to a corporate event that’ll keep him out of their apartment for a good few hours, Kylo starts planning. His ad is up on Craigslist the very same day. 

It’s a risky fucking fantasy that leaves him at the mercy of whoever decides to show up but it’s something he’s always wanted to do. As far as Kylo is concerned it’s worth it. 

On Friday afternoon he’s showered and ready, clean inside and out, and full of enough lube to last for hours. In other words: he’s ready to party. 

Watching Hux leave all dressed up in his suit gives him some fantasy material to go on while he gets ready, setting the scene and getting undressed. A few minutes before the time he set in the ad he leaves the front door open a crack, gets on his knees, and wedges himself into the space between their two sofas, the hard edges of the arm rests digging into his sides. He may as well get comfortable since he’s going to be here for a while; a few pillows under his knees and elbows for support and he’s ready to go to pound town. 

  
  


*******

As important as networking is Hux despises it and therefore takes the first opportunity he has to leave without being rude. He’d much rather spend time at home with Kylo. There’s nothing he likes more than watching his ridiculous roommate play video games until he gets frustrated, at which point Hux silently brings him a piece of chocolate. 

He likes doing those little things for Kylo, like folding his laundry if he forgets, buying him his favourite snacks when he sees them, or a nice pretzel from a stand on his way home. That’s what he does tonight, gets a big pretzel with salted caramel and toasted coconut flakes just how Kylo likes it. 

Most people would tell him it’s pointless to keep carrying a torch like this, that he should just give up and move on since Kylo clearly isn’t interested. Hux ignores those people, he’s not doing this to gain anything, he’s doing it because he’s sadly, hopelessly in love and making Kylo happy is something he can do even if his roommate doesn’t feel the same way. 

With a warm pretzel in hand and a tired smile on his face Hux is homeward bound. If he’s lucky Kylo will feel like watching a movie with him so Hux can hear him laugh and see him smile at whatever raunchy comedy he'd want to watch.

It’s fucking sad and he knows it.

Hearing loud moans and grunting isn’t all that strange in their building, it’s more strange that they’re echoing down the hall. Someone is fucking in the hallway is the only conclusion Hux can draw, grimacing in disgust while he walks down the hall towards his apartment. 

Things get more weird when that’s where the sounds are originating from, the door slightly ajar, propped up on a book. For a while he just lingers in the hallway, pretzel long gone cold in his hand while he listens to Kylo getting fucked by some mystery man. He stands there long enough for whoever it is to finish and get dressed, only snapping out of it when the door opens and the stranger comes outside. 

And a stranger he is, someone Hux has never seen in his life. He pauses, they share a look. “He’s a little sloppy by now but still good, have fun,” he says, slapping Hux on the back as he passes by, completely oblivious to the confusion Hux is feeling. 

What the hell is going on here?

Apprehensive of what he’ll find Hux inches the door open and takes the book with him, letting the door slip shut behind him. The hallway is dark and empty, though the entire place reeks of sweat, cum, and sex. Inching his way forward as quietly as he can he rounds the corner and is met with a bare ass kneeling between the two loveseats taking center place in the room. More specifically,  _ Kylo’s  _ bare ass.

The guy he met in the hallway obviously wasn’t the first, cum smeared all over Kylo’s thighs and even his back. Some is dripping from his balls, staining the throw pillow he's kneeling on, the pillow Hux bought him. He’s stunned, Kylo’s hard breaths echoing in the silence. 

“No need to be shy, I can take it.” His voice sounds wrecked too, hoarse from moaning. 

As much as he hates knowing that multiple men have been here in their apartment to fuck the man he’s in love with, he can’t deny it’s a tempting sight. How many times hasn’t he dreamed about this? Imagined Kylo under him in any number of positions? Here he has an opportunity to have just that without Kylo ever knowing it was him. 

Morally it’s wrong, but his trousers are turning tight and the pretzel is cold and sticky in its wax paper wrapping. He puts it down on the coffee table that’s been moved out of the way, not bothering to do more than take off his coat before he’s reaching for his fly. 

Kylo wiggles his ass, more cum leaking from his loose hole. Has he done this before? How many times has Kylo left the door open and his ass in the air to see who would come fuck him without Hux ever knowing about it? The thought makes him want to cry and never know the answer. 

With his cock in hand Hux crouches down behind him, sliding right into Kylo’s hole with a wet squelch of cum and lube. Beneath him Kylo moans, pushing back against him. 

Struggling to keep his mouth shut Hux answers with a thrust, taking it slow and easy since Kylo must be sore by now and he’d hate to hurt him. 

Kylo seems surprised at the change of pace, relaxing more where he’s wedged between the armrests. He moans quietly, shifting a little. Hux quickly puts a hand on his back, keeping him from turning and accidentally catching a glimpse of him. This is dubious enough that he’d prefer Kylo never knowing it was him so he can carry that burden and Kylo won’t feel violated. 

Angling his thrusts better he seems to hit Kylo’s prostate going by the increase in noise, a guttural groan emerging from within his chest. Mainly wanting to make this good for him, Hux tries to hit that spot as often as he can, reaching his free hand under to give Kylo some assistance. 

It’s the right move from the sound of it, Kylo near sobbing in relief as he bucks into Hux’s hand. No one else did this for him? How rude.

His skin is so warm and silky soft in Hux’s grip, the head slick with precum. He comes so easily, hole clenching around Hux’s cock almost enough to draw a sound out of him. 

But then his biggest fear about this rears its ugly head. 

“Fuck, Tidge~”

The way that awful nickname rolls off of Kylo’s tongue feels like a knife in the chest, Hux no longer cares how hard he is, he needs to leave. Before he can do more than pull out Kylo speaks up again. 

“Wait, please. I know it’s you.”

Hux freezes, waits. “How?” he asks after a pregnant pause, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“The pretzel, the way you walk, how you smell.” There’s another beat of silence where Kylo just breathes. “I wanted it to be you. The whole time I wanted it to be you.” 

Wiggling his way out from between the sofas Kylo sits up, pushing his hair back from his face. When he turns around there are dried tears on his face, skin red from exertion and damp with sweat. “I wanted it to be you so fucking bad. I just didn’t think you’d ever want me.”

“You really are thicker than I thought.” 

Before Kylo has the chance to get too offended Hux closes the distance between them, sweeping him into a desperate kiss fuelled by years of pining after his idiotic roommate. 

Just as desperate as him Kylo practically crawls into his lap, clutching at his suit jacket in a way that says he’s afraid this isn’t real. It feels amazing to finally have the man of his dreams in his arms, naked and slimy with cum as he is. If this is what it would take for him to have Kylo, he’s damn glad it happened. 

They stop to breathe, forehead to forehead, the air charged with emotion while Hux’s heart hammers in his chest. 

“You didn’t come,” isn’t what Hux expected Kylo to say next, it’s something that had barely even registered on his radar after Kylo said his name made him think he’d just ruined years of friendship. 

“It was more important that you did.” It’s not like the fear didn’t kill his erection anyway. 

“I want you to, please?” Already Kylo is reaching between them, taking Hux’s cock in hand to bring him back to life. 

He looks so earnest despite obviously being sore and tired after everything he’s done since Hux left earlier tonight; and between that look in his eyes and the hand on his cock, Hux is sold. It takes Kylo no time at all to get him hard again and before Hux can say anything about it Kylo is lowering himself onto his cock. 

If possible it feels even better like this, sat awkwardly on the floor as he is, simply because he can see Kylo’s face. He’s just as beautiful as Hux always imagined, eyes slipping shut in concentration while he rides Hux’s cock. 

It should be disgusting, the squelch of lube and cum that comes with each move. It ought to put him off that he’s mingling with what strangers have left behind in Kylo’s body. But being able to have this with Kylo at all overrides it, he wouldn't change this for anything. 

Kylo is breathing hard, whining from the overstimulation while Hux holds onto him for dear life, inching closer to his climax. 

All too soon he’s coming, holding Kylo down on his cock while the waves of ecstasy wash over him. This time he doesn’t hold back, moaning Kylo’s name. 

They sit there in the quiet aftermath, both of them working to get their breathing under control, neither of them moving until Hux has gone soft and slipped out, letting cum drip onto his already ruined trousers. 

“Can I have my pretzel now?” Kylo mumbles, barely lifting his head from where he’s tucked it into Hux’s neck.

The inane little question makes Hux smile, to think he could have missed out on this if he hadn’t left early to get Kylo a fucking pretzel. “Of course you can, love. I’ll get you as many as you want.”


End file.
